


Baby Makes Three

by boomboom80s



Category: Josh Hutcherson Fandom, The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, birth scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom80s/pseuds/boomboom80s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My love, I dedicate this one shot in honor of your birthday. Thank you so much for being a good friend and I hope you love it. Love you lots.Happy Birthday my love! -Jerry</p>
<p>PS: Sorry for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underthedesertstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthedesertstars/gifts).



> My love, I dedicate this one shot in honor of your birthday. Thank you so much for being a good friend and I hope you love it. Love you lots.Happy Birthday my love! -Jerry
> 
> PS: Sorry for any mistakes!

“Come on, hurry up!”

I keep looking at the timer and every passing second, it felt like an eternity. Once the timer ends, I run quickly to the bathroom and close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I took the stick in my hand and I sighed when I saw two little lines.

“I cannot wait to tell Josh when he gets back,” I said to myself excitedly. Then my phone rang and it was Josh. He is about to land in an hour so I grabbed my purse and drove to LAX.

I parked my car and then I went to wait him at the terminal he was in. When he came out and he saw me, he flashed me his smile and I ran towards him and hugged him. I cupped his cheeks and he kissed me softly.

“Hey baby, finally you are home. I am so happy. How was the flight?” I asked him as we started to walk outside. “Good baby, finally done filming and now a break. I was thinking if you wanted to go to somewhere for vacation. Hawaii? Cancun?” He asked me. I stopped myself and then I turned around to face.

Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed his nose and looked at him.

“As long as you are here with me baby, I don’t care,” I said and then held his hand. 

We walked out of the airport, put his stuff in the car and we were off. Josh fell asleep for a bit since traffic is heavy right now. After an hour, I decided to take him out to eat at this nice Italian restaurant. He talked about how filming the last few scenes was fun because it involved him swimming. 

“How about you baby? How have you been?” He asked me and smiled. “Well, I am a bit hesitant to tell you this,” I started and then he grabbed my hand and kissed my hand. “Tell me baby,” he said and I took two deep breaths. “Well, to be straightforward with you baby, I am pregnant,” I said. He stood quiet for a moment. Then suddenly, a smile appears on his face and I can see him tear up.

After two years of marriage and trying, we finally have a baby.

“Am I going to be a daddy?” He asked me with a smile on his face. I teared up too and then smiled. “Yes, we are going to have a baby,” I stated softly and then before I know it, he picks me up and spins me around gently, in front of everyone.

But we did not care at all one bit.

*******

A few days passed and I had made an appointment with my doctor and went to confirm my pregnancy. Then she referred me to OB/GYN and Josh decided to come with me. “Jackie,” a nurse called us. We walked up to the nurse and she smiled at us. “Hello, I am Tani, how are you guys doing? I will be your nurse for today,” she said and let us in.

She took my vitals and asked me the last day of my period; the typical stuff. Then she had us wait in the waiting room for a couple of minutes and then she took us to the exam rooms.

“So we are going to need you to undress and put on this gown for examination. Then the doctor will be here in a couple of minutes, any questions?” She asked nicely and we shook our heads. 

“Okay, congrats you two, you guys make a lovely couple,” she said and walked out. I started to undress myself and Josh was looking at me up and down. “Don’t even think about it dirty boy,” I scolded playfully. He chuckled and I finished putting on the gown and I laid down on the exam bed.

There was a knock on the bed and walked in a woman, who was in her early to mid thirties.

“Hello, I am Dr. Martinez, so congrats on the baby,” she said and smiled at us. She went to the computer to check my information and my lab results from the other day. Then she went in to check me. It took her a while to check but she did. Once she was finished she smiled.

“So your labs are good, everything is good. I am going to call our ultrasound tech to check how many months you are in. Any questions?” She asked. Josh then had to ask. “When can we can find out when its a boy or a girl?” He asked.

“Well usually it can start in month three but it can take up to month five. Also the position of the baby determines it as well. Sometimes they are a little shy,” she said and we laughed softly. She thanked us and all then left. The ultrasound tech came in and she got everything prepared. They were going to do a transvaginal ultrasound to get more of a clear view. At first it felt uncomfortable but when I saw my baby on the screen, I forgot about everything. 

“There we are, there is your baby, would you like to hear the heartbeat?” She asked and we nodded. She nodded and then we heard its fast, but lively heartbeat. Josh and I started to tear up and he held my hand. “That is our little peanut Josh, our little peanut,” I stated and he kissed me.

“Our little peanut.”

She took the measurements and everything was good. Also that I was about two months in the pregnancy. She printed out a couple of sonograms and prescribed me over the counter prenatal vitamins and then we went home.

It was the happiest moment of our lives and we could not wait to tell our family.

They were going to be happy.

**Month Five**

“I am taking a bet that is a boy,” my brother said and Josh turned to Connor. “I am going to say nothing because I do not like losing,” he said and we rolled our eyes playfully. Then Tani called us in and Josh and I went to go inside. “Hey you guys! Wow, you look so beautiful Jackie, how is everything been?” She asked me as she started to take my vitals. “Good, the baby kicked this morning,” I said excitedly and she awed. “Aww that is a beautiful feeling to have when pregnant, I remember my little Martin would kick when he wanted me to talk. Same for my daughter Luna,” she said and Josh and I smiled.

She took us to the exam room and it was the same routine as usual. “So when do you think I got you knocked up?” Josh asked as he rubbed my tummy. “Well, it was that night of your co star’s birthday party. You couldn’t keep your hands off of me and we did it in the indoor pool we had in the room,” I said and blushed. As Josh was about to continue the conversation, my OB/GYN came in and checked my pregnancy.

“Perfect, everything is perfect, your results are okay. You have been keeping up with the prenatal vitamins. Now today is the fifth month and hopefully, he or she decides to make an appearance today,” she said and then her ultrasound technician came in and placed that thing inside me again.

“Awww the baby is kicking, that is beautiful,” she said and then she moved around to get a clear picture of the baby. The baby stopped momentarily and she captured it and we can see now.

“Congrats Jackie and Josh, you two are having a beautiful baby boy,” she said softly and Josh and I started to cry.

He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

“He is perfectly healthy and quite playful. Congrats you two, congrats,” she said nicely and then Josh kissed me on the lips.

“Thank you for making me a daddy,” he whispered and kissed me again.

“Thank you for making me a mommy.”

We got a copy of the sonogram and then we left back to the waiting room. My brother got excited when he found out it was a boy and even told me that he is going to take him riding on his motorcycle, to play sports. 

He keeps kicking and I cannot wait. Four months to go until I get to carry him in my arms.

“Let’s go home you guys.

**Month Eight**

“Josh I demand you to take this off of me,” I stated and he would chuckle. He told me he had a surprise for me and he had me blindfolded. “Stop being impatient princess, we are almost there,” he said softly and then I heard the car stop. I heard him get out of the car and then he open the door for me. 

Once he got me out, he took off the blindfold and my mouth dropped at the beautiful sight before me. It was a beautiful house, no more like a mansion that cost him a fortune.

“Baby,” I said and turned to him. “Your house was fine baby, you did not have to go the extra mile for me,” I started to say but he placed a finger on my lips. “But I wanted to, and plus, this house is big enough to raise the big family we are going to have,” he said softly and I smiled softly at him. I hugged him and then our little boy started to kick again. We both chuckled and we went to see the house from the inside.

Then all of a sudden, people yelled surprise and I squealed with joy. Tani, became one of my best friends and she decided to throw me a nice Mickey themed baby shower.

“Surprise bestie,” she said and hugged me gently, then she rubbed my tummy. I was so happy, really happy.

Finally, the dream of having a family is coming true; and I am so glad that Josh gets to be the father of my children.

**A Few weeks later**

“Oh shit.”

Then Josh came running to the living room and saw that my water broke. “I think its time baby, its time,” I said softly and winced with every contraction. Josh had packed everything for me and we were on the way to the hospital.

My contractions would get worse and worse as every minute passed. “Josh! Josh hurry the fuck up,” I screamed and he drove as fast as he could. Once we arrived, he carried me to the emergency room and told them I was in labor. They admitted me quickly and they took me to the maternity ward and they were setting me up.

“You have six centimeters of dilation, you still need to wait for four more centimeters,” the doctor said and I sighed and cried a bit because of the pain. “Its okay baby, you can do this, I will be here every step of the way,” Josh said and he kissed my tears away. He laid behind me and he rubbed my back, and even feeding me ice chips. My mom arrived and then Tani did as well to be there for me.

An hour passed and the pain was getting worse. Then the doctor came in to check on me and she smiled. “You are ten centimeters mommy, we are ready,” the doctor said and she got herself set up and then Josh and my mom held my hand. “On the count of three, I want you to push for me okay sweetie,” she instructed me. I nodded and Josh nodded, giving me encouragement.

“Ready, one, two and push,” she said and I pushed. I took a few more breaths and kept pushing until I shook my head. “I cannot do this Josh, it hurts baby,” I said softly and then he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. “You can do this baby, you are strong, you can do this. He is on his way,” he said softly and I got encouragement. “One two and push,” she instructed and I pushed again. I took deep breaths and pushed again when she instructed me. “Okay sweetie, I can see his head, a few more to go,” she said and then I pushed again. I took one deep breath and I pushed with all my strength. Then all of a sudden, I heard the cries. I heard the cries of my beautiful baby boy and Josh crying as well.

“Here is your beautiful boy mommy,” she said and Josh cut the cord. They gave me a blanket and then they gave him to me. “Hey baby, its mommy and daddy, welcome to this world,” I cooed and he yawned. Tears were streaming down Josh’s eyes and mine and Josh kissed me softly on the lips and he smiled.

“Our little peanut,” he said softly. Then they came up to us. “What is the name of the baby?” She asked. Josh and I looked at each other. “Alexander Christopher Hutcherson,” we both said and they wrote down the name. They took him away to clean him and check on him. Tani congratulated me and she brought me flowers and then the rest of our family came in as well to see our son. Josh then brought me some balloons and a teddy bear. 

They brought the baby in, and then everyone wanted to carry him. But they waited after I fed and burped him. But their dreams were crushed; Josh carried him and he wasn’t sharing. They left us later on and as I ate, Josh took off his shirt and he placed the baby on his bare chest.

“It helps you know? To connect with the baby,” he whispered and the baby would coo and Josh would be talking to him. “And yes, I know your mommy is the beautiful girl in the world. I love you both,” he whispered.

After our ups and downs, I felt complete now. I am not saying we will not have problems; we not perfect.

But with our family growing, we will be stronger than ever before. 

And that is the way it is going to be.


End file.
